


Short Talk

by Ricecake93



Series: Secretly from a Modern World [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Made a deal with Bull, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Not really ride the bull, One Shot, Reminiscing, Ride the Bull, Secretly from Earth, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake93/pseuds/Ricecake93
Summary: Grim meets with the Inquisitor on top of the battlements for a drink.





	Short Talk

.

.

.

_“Five or six wounded, Chief! No dead!”_

_“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat-cutters finish up and then break out the casts.”_

_Trevelyan slowed his steps down, nearly to a halt when he happened to turn his head, making eye contact with one of the chargers whose face was fucked up. Lots of bruising._

_And despite the ugly display, he knew him. It had been five years since he had last talk to him. Also, it seemed like his buddy remembered him too._

_He too was surprised. To see each other here, but none said anything to the other._

_Instead, Trev turned straight ahead to meet this qunari. He didn’t think this Iron Bull would notice…_

_…Until he found out the qunari was a spy._

.

Trev had two mugs out, filling it in with ale that distinctly taste like Budweiser.

And he wasn’t alone that night.

Grim came through the door and went to join the Inquisitor—his old friend to drink on top of the battlements.

The Inquisitor turned. “…You came here to grunt? Or to finally talk to me?”

“Nggh…” Grim made an affirmative sound, and Trev gave him a look. After a moment, the reserved charger who spoke only in grunts, finally spoke.

“…It’s just my style.”

The familiar gravelly voice came out.

“Sure, it is, _Vik_.”

Trev then took hold of his mug and gestured for _Vik_ to join. The big guy stood there for a moment before joining the Inquisitor’s side and taking his mug.

It was silent between them as they enjoyed the quiet winter night.

Grim took a sip of the mug and he pulled back, raising brow.

Trev noticed that. “I know. Tastes like Budweiser, huh?”

“It’s similar… a little too sweet for my taste,” he said but he took a long sip.

Trev shrugged. “It’s the closest.”

“Right…”

Another silence fell between the two of them, though it’s nothing out of awkwardness. There was so much to talk about, but neither knew where to start. Ever since they saw each other at the storm coast, they avoided one another, mostly to deter the suspicions of the Qunari spy. Grim was rather content of the Chief just thinking he was some Avvar Chieftain once or something. That’s pretty cool until the Chief said it’s probably not.

Wishful thinking. Probably because he had the eyes of death.

And Trev was no different.

“So… The Chief cornered you today?” Grim prompted.

Trev nodded several times. “Mm. Yeah, he did. He figured out we knew each other… I blame you for it.”

“Me? You blame me?”

“I think he had always suspected it since that day on the Storm Coast, but I believe his suspicions were confirmed when he had me disguise as one of the Chargers—acting as you. He had me talk to you and you making noises, and I had to copy?” Trev explained, pausing to make sure Grim remembered. “Yup! See. That day.”

Grim looked at him before slowly nodding. “I wouldn’t put it pass the big chief… How’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“You know what. Make him and the rest of the charges not ask how we met.”

Trev chortled. “You didn’t hear?”

“…No.”

The Inquisitor sniggered a bit. “…I beat him in a sparring match.”

Grim’s eyes widened. “No… you didn’t.”

“I did. Had to use them techniques.”

“…Which one?”

“The finishing move… the crotch-thrust, neck-breaker.”

Grim shoved the Inquisitor by the arm. “ _Miststück!_ You could have killed him with that move!”

Trev just laughed. “But I didn’t. I grabbed his horns and rode him down to the ground like… Well, like wrestling a bull.”

The Charger raised a brow. “Some of those words were misleading…slightly.”

“ _Leck mich am Arsch!_ ” The Inquisitor slurred a bit as he cussed the man out only to laugh.

Grim shook his head, seeing his old friend was drunk.

“I regret teaching you such vulgar words… And when did you get to be such a lightweight?”

“Am not! …I was drinking earlier…” Trev protested as he poured more in his mug.

Grim rolled his eyes. “Just don’t play the guitar tonight. I have told you before how horrible you sound when you’re drunk, right, _Major?_ ”

Trev shoved him this time. “It’s Inquisitor… I haven’t been called Major in so long...”

“Right, right…” Grim let silence come and go before continuing, “So… you beat the Chief, and made him swear not to ask?”

Trev took a sip first before answering, “Well, not swear. We made a deal that if I win, he can’t ask you or me how exactly we met and what gig we did five years ago. That also goes to him telling the Chargers not to ask the same…”

“…What would have happened if you had lost?” Grim asked, curious.

“…If I had lost… I would have to tell him every single detail of how we met and what gig we did all those years ago…”

“…Everything?”

“ _Everything._ ”

Grim stared at the Inquisitor before shaking his head, “…He wouldn’t believe us.”

“That’s alright, _Lieutenant_ … the past is behind us.”

That sentence was still hard to swallow, even now after five years.

Grim took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

“…Don’t you ever miss earth? Trev?”

“Every day, Vik… every day.”

.

.

.


End file.
